Un nouveau départ
by Sauterelle
Summary: Vingt-six ans après la Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja, Uzumaki est devenu un Hokage vieillissant. Le temps est venu de passer le flambeau à la génération suivante, mais Naruto n'arrive pas à s'y résoudre. Son meilleur ami décide de l'aider à couper le cordon, à sa manière...
1. La dispute

_Bonjour/bonsoir, merci de prendre de votre temps pour lire cette fic. Elle se déroule, comme l'indique le résumé, vingt-six ans après la fin du manga ( **légers spoilers sur Boruto,** mais rien de bien méchant puisque je n'ai pas beaucoup regardé l'anime). Elle se divisera en trois ou quatre chapitres, je n'ai pas encore décidé.  
_

 _Pardonnez les éventuelles fautes de frappe, de grammaire et d'orthographe qui, malgré mes relectures, m'échappent toujours..._

 _Disclaimer: Ni_ Naruto _ni_ Boruto _et leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent._

* * *

 **Un nouveau départ**

 **Chapitre I**

Nara Shikadai écrivait encore moins bien que Shikamaru. Telle était la constatation de Naruto tandis qu'il approchait la feuille toujours plus près de son nez, dans l'espoir de discerner des kanjis dans ce qui ressemblaient à des pattes de mouches agglutinées en lignes serrées. Un silence feutré régnait dans le bureau de l'Hokage, semblable au calme plat de la nuit qui était tombée sur le village caché de Konoha il y avait plus d'une heure maintenant. Naruto s'interdit obstinément de lever les yeux vers l'écran de son ordinateur pour voir l'heure. Il savaitqu'il était tard, tout comme il savaitqu'Hinata devait certainement être partie de se coucher, résignée à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir – encore – partager sa soirée avec lui. Il n'en avait plus longtemps, pourtant : juste ce dernier rapport de Shikadai à lire et consigner, et il quitterait enfin son bureau. Si seulement il pouvait y voir plus clair…

En désespoir de cause, le Nanadaime agrippa sa lampe de bureau de sa main bandée pour mieux éclairer ce fichu papier. M'ouais, ce n'était pas forcément mieux… Et maintenant, une migraine commençait à poindre dans son crâne, une douleur qui fusa pile à l'endroit entre ses deux sourcils. Naruto poussa un soupir irrité et lâcha la lampe pour se masser le front. Il ne sursauta pas quand une voix grave fendit le silence studieux de son bureau.

– Si tu mettais tes lunettes, tu y verrais sans doute mieux, espèce d'idiot.

Naruto leva la tête pour fusiller le nouveau-venu du regard. Sasuke était presque invisible, caché dans la pénombre de la pièce par une position habilement choisie et sa cape noire. Seul son Rinnegan brillait avec insistance au travers de ses mèches noires, qu'il portait désormais plus courtes que quinze ans auparavant. Naruto crut discerner une étincelle désapprobatrice dans l'iris marqué de cercles concentriques. Il afficha un rictus agacé.

– Je n'ai pas besoin de lunettes, enfoiré. Et de toute façon, je les ai oubliées chez moi.

En guise de réponse, Sasuke lui lança un projectile à pleine puissance. Naruto ne dut son esquive précipitée qu'à ses réflexes de ninja, heureusement loin d'être émoussés par une longue carrière bureaucratique. Il leva sa main de chair et attrapa de justesse le projectile avant qu'il ne lui fracasse le front, ce qui n'aurait vraiment pas fait du bien à sa migraine grandissante. Il reconnut sans mal son boîtier à lunettes de velours noir, estampillée du symbole de Konoha.

– Où tu les as trouvées ? grogna l'Hokage.

– Chez toi, andouille, répondit Sasuke en roulant des yeux. Hinata m'a demandé de te les apporter.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais dans ma maison ?

Sasuke s'avança jusqu'à apparaître dans le halo de lumière projeté par la lampe du bureau. Il tira nonchalamment une des chaises placées devant le bureau pour s'y installer, croisant une jambe par-dessus l'autre.

– Je te cherchais. Sakura m'a dit que tu travaillais trop ces derniers temps. Je constate qu'elle a raison.

– Je ne travaille pas plus qu'avant, grommela Naruto en jouant avec son boîtier sans pour autant l'ouvrir.

– Il est presque trois heures du matin.

Naruto poussa un soupir déconfit. Il aurait voulu _ne pas_ savoir. Se berner un peu plus dans l'illusion qu'il ne devait pas être plus de minuit. Il laissa tomber son boitier sur son bureau et se frotta le visage entre ses deux mains. Une immense fatigue l'assaillit brusquement. Ses muscles étaient engourdis par ses longues heures assis sur la chaise de son bureau, et les jointures de ses épaules craquèrent quand il posa ses deux coudes sur son bureau. Jamais encore le poids de son rôle d'Hokage ne lui avait paru aussi pesant.

Devant lui, Sasuke l'observait, un air résolument neutre sur son visage. Son regard impassible ne cilla pas quand les iris saphir du Nanadaime le croisèrent.

– Tu as une tête à faire peur, commenta platement l'Uchiwa.

– Enfoiré, gronda le blond. Si tu me cherchais juste pour m'insulter, c'est pas la peine de rester ici…

– Je voudrais discuter avec toi, l'interrompit Sasuke.

L'Hokage haussa les sourcils.

– De quoi ? demanda-t-il non sans une certaine méfiance.

Jusqu'à maintenant, Sasuke ne lui avait jamais redonné une raison de douter de sa loyauté. Depuis la fin de la dernière guerre, il préférait passer le plus clair de son temps à parcourir le monde plutôt que de rester à Konoha, mais il n'avait jamais été ambigu sur ses attentions concernant le village, qu'il désirait protéger d'autant plus depuis la naissance de sa fille unique. Cela faisait maintenant trois ans que l'Uchiwa ne voyageait plus et qu'il vivait désormais avec son épouse à Konoha. Il faisait parfois quelques excursions au Pays de l'Eau ou au Pays du Son voir ses amis de l'époque d'Orochimaru, mais menait désormais une existence paisible au village, au plus grand bonheur de sa famille et de son meilleur ami.

L'unique main gantée de Sasuke se leva pour désigner toute la pièce d'un geste ample.

– De tout ça. Le village, la situation, ton travail…

– C'est vaste, fit remarquer le Nanadaime. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Sasuke ? T'as une soudaine crise de conscience ?

– On pourrait dire ça, lâcha l'Uchiwa du bout des lèvres en regardant ostensiblement sur le côté.

L'Hokage observa son meilleur ami. Sasuke feignait l'indifférence comme toujours, mais Naruto le connaissait trop bien se laisser berner par cette apparente neutralité. Il y avait d'infimes mimiques dans la posture de l'homme en face de lui qui trahissaient ses véritables états d'âme : sa main serrée de manière quasi-imperceptible sur son genou ou la brève raideur de ses épaules sous sa cape. Sasuke avait quelque chose d'assez important à lui dire pour éprouver de la nervosité.

Naruto soupira. Quoi qu'allait lui dire l'Uchiwa, ça n'allait pas être facile à entendre. Résigné, l'Hokage ouvrit un des tiroirs de son bureau et en extirpa une bouteille et deux coupelles de faïence délicate. Il les posa avec précaution sur son bureau, directement au-dessus de la petite pile de dossiers qu'il avait passé à relire et signer toute la soirée, et déboucha la bouteille. Un ricanement échappa à Sasuke.

– Tss. Tu deviens comme Tsunade.

– Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. C'est sa dernière bouteille, d'après ce que Shizune m'a dit. C'est elle qui me l'a offerte l'année dernière.

Le timbre mélancolique dans la voix du blond n'échappa pas à Sasuke. Tsunade était toujours un sujet sensible pour le Nanadaime. La cinquième Hokage et mentor de Sakura avait poussé son dernier soupir deux ans plus tôt. Après que Kakashi ait cédé le chapeau blanc de l'Hokage à Naruto, Tsunade avait décidé de reprendre la route, accompagnée comme toujours par sa fidèle Shizune. Elle avait vite retrouvé ses vieux travers en recommençant à jouer dans les bars, et avait passé ses vieux jours à perdre continuellement son inépuisable réserve d'or, au grand désarroi de Shizune et Sakura. Elle n'était cependant pas moins restée une figure importante et récurrente de la vie de Naruto, toujours présente pour lui dispenser des conseils et lui délivrer des engueulades à faire trembler les murs de la Tour des Hokages.

– J'attendais une occasion particulière pour la déboucher, ajouta Naruto qui tendit une coupelle à son ami après l'avoir remplie de saké.

– Et tu crois que c'en est une ? demanda Sasuke.

– A toi de me le dire, rétorqua le Nanadaime en lui adressant un regard impénétrable.

Il leva sa propre coupelle. Les deux hommes trinquèrent et burent dans un silence confortable. Naruto grimaça en sentant le saké sur sa langue avant de couler dans sa gorge. C'était un cru bon marché, vu le goût. Tsunade avait toujours eu des goûts laissant à désirer en matière d'alcool. Á voir le rictus dégoûté que Sasuke ne prit pas la peine de masquer, il devait penser exactement la même chose.

– Alors ? demanda Naruto après avoir avalé tant bien que mal sa gorgée.

Sasuke, parce qu'il vraiment un enfoiré sans nom, pris tout son temps avant de daigner répondre. Il avala lentement sa gorgée de saké, s'humecta les lèvres, reposa sa coupelle sur le bureau et posa une main sur ses jambes croisées.

– Beaucoup de gens s'inquiètent pour toi, déclara-t-il finalement. Et pas seulement Hinata et Sakura.

– Sur moi ? Pourquoi ?

L'Uchiwa lui envoya son fameux regard qui voulait dire « mais quel gros idiot » et que Naruto recevait depuis l'Académie. Certaines choses ne changeaient pas, et dans un monde en constante mutation, ça avait quelque chose de réconfortant.

– Même toi, tu n'es pas aussi débile, soupira Sasuke.

– Je t'ai déjà dit que si t'étais juste venu pour m'insulter, tu peux tout de suite prendre la por…

– Dis-moi, l'interrompit le brun sans l'écouter. C'étais quand, la dernière fois que tu as pu voir ta femme ? Ou tes enfants ?

Naruto se sentit rougir et se détesta immédiatement de montrer un signe si évident de faiblesse. Il se versa une seconde coupelle, mais son geste était trop brusque et des gouttes de saké tombèrent sur le rapport de Shikadai. Peu importait, de toute façon, Naruto n'arrivait même pas à décrypter les hiéroglyphes que le fils de Shikamaru avait l'audace d'appeler son écriture.

– Je les vois aussi souvent que je peux, s'indigna l'Hokage en foudroyant son ami – ce bâtard ? Son ami ? Peuh ! – du regard. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Sasuke ? Je suis toujours surchargé de travail! Tu sais comment ça marche depuis le temps. Et puis je vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiète. Mes enfants sont grands, maintenant.

– D'après Sarada, ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas prendre le temps de les voir, dit Sasuke non sans une grimace, et Naruto pouvait presque imaginer la moue sévère de la jeune Uchiwa sermonnant son père sur l'importance de passer du temps avec sa famille plutôt que de courir les sentiers battus. Tu sais qu'Himawari est devenu une Jônin, aujourd'hui ?

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

– Bien sûr que oui, j'y étais !

La cérémonie avait été magnifique. Il avait fait un grand soleil, et l'air avait été chargé du parfum des fleurs de cerisiers. Naruto, dans son habit blanc, avait présidé la cérémonie comme il était attendu de son rang. Il avait décerné le rang de Jônin à sept nouveaux ninjas aujourd'hui, dont sa propre fille Himawari. Elle avait été magnifique, ses yeux bleus brillants de fierté quand son père s'était arrêtée devant elle pour la féliciter. Naruto se souvenait s'être dit à quel point elle pouvait ressembler à sa mère au même âge… Perdu dans ses souvenirs, le blond ne remarqua pas Sasuke levant les yeux au ciel.

– L'Hokage y était, rétorqua-t-il en mettant de l'emphase sur le premier mot. Mais est-ce qu'Uzumaki Naruto était bien là pendant la cérémonie ?

– Je comprends rien à ce que tu racontes, enfoiré ! s'énerva Naruto.

– Naruto, je suis en train de te demander si tu t'es rendu compte que ta fille vient de devenir une Jônin.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Oh, pensa-t-il. Sa fille. Himawari, son trésor, sa petite fleur, sauf qu'elle n'était plus si petite maintenant. Il était le père d'une fille – non, bientôt une jeune femme maintenant – de dix-sept ans, fraîchement promue Jônin, participant activement à la défense du village. Et Boruto qui suivait une formation intensive au Mont Myôboku depuis un an maintenant… L'Hokage regarda le rapport de Shikadai qui remplaçait son père dans le rôle d'assistant de l'Hokage depuis pratiquement deux ans déjà. Le temps passait trop vite pour que Naruto parvienne à le compter.

Sasuke, qui observait attentivement le visage de son ami, s'autorisa un sourire quand il vit la compréhension illuminer les prunelles bleues.

– Enfin, tu comprends…

–Le temps va tellement vite, soupira Naruto. J'ai rien vu passer. Merde, je me sens vieux, tout à coup…

Morose, il but sa coupelle d'une traite pour chasser vainement cette sensation qu'il n'avait plus ressentie depuis… depuis vraiment très longtemps.

– T'as le chic pour remonter le moral, ironisa le blond en jetant un regard à son acolyte.

– Je n'ai jamais prétendu que ce dont je devais te parler serait particulièrement agréable à entendre.

Le Nanadaime ricana face à cette réponse laconique.

– C'est ça que tu essaies de me dire depuis tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-il en se renfonçant dans son siège. Que je deviens trop vieux pour être Hokage ?

Sasuke éluda son regard, tournant la tête pour regarder la lune, haute et ronde dans le ciel nocturne. En contrebas, la rue commerciale du village – Konoha était devenu si grande, pouvait-on encore l'appeler un village ? – brillait encore de tous les éclairages aguicheurs des façades commerçantes. Mais Naruto le savait, Sasuke ne regardait pas le village. Même s'il était revenu vivre auprès de Sakura et Sarada, son regard demeurait toujours tourné vers l'épaisse forêt de chênes rouges et l'horizon si lointain. Comme si sa place était toujours sur les routes, dans le mouvement perpétuel, tandis que celle de Naruto avait toujours été là, à Konoha, dans ce village qui l'avait vu naître et pour qui il voulait tout donner.

Après quelques secondes d'un silence contemplatif, l'Uchiwa prit la parole. Ses yeux étaient toujours fixés vers l'astre nocturne.

– Le temps passe, Naruto. Comme tu l'as dit, tes enfants ont grandi. La nouvelle génération est là maintenant, prête à reprendre le flambeau.

L'image d'Himawari reparut dans l'esprit de Naruto. Une jeune femme qui ressemblait tellement à sa mère au même âge, les joues rouges de timidité mais les yeux remplis de fierté, aussi grande qu'Hinata maintenant, ses longs cheveux bruns attachés en queue-de-cheval. Boruto était lui le portrait craché de son père, un jeune homme grand et musclé, assuré et rieur qui maniait la lame – un héritage de son apprentissage avec Sasuke – avec habilité. Quand il revenait à Konoha pour de courtes vacances, il passait son temps à se chamailler avec Sarada. La fille de Sasuke et Sakura était devenue une magnifique jeune femme, la copie conforme de son père mais avec la chaleur de sa mère. Elle était une kunoichi accomplie et envisageait d'entamer une carrière de Jônin instructrice.

Tous les visages de leurs enfants – Shikadai, Chocho, Inojin… – se mêlèrent dans l'esprit de Naruto qui finit par secouer la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. Il fut agacé de constater qu'il ne pouvait pas donner tort à Sasuke, mais chercha une bonne réplique à lui lancer.

– Je sais. Je n'empêche pas les jeunes de s'investir pour le village. Au contraire, je les encourage.

– Les encouragements, c'était bon quand ils étaient encore enfants. Maintenant, il faut les laisser voler de leurs propres ailes.

– Depuis quand tu t'y connais tellement en matière d'éducation ? s'agaça Naruto en dardant un regard noir à l'Uchiwa. Tu as été complètement absent de la vie de ta fille jusqu'à ses douze ans.

C'était un coup bas qui ferait obligatoirement mal, parce que Naruto savait que Sasuke aimait sa fille – il l'aimait plus que tout – et il sentit aussitôt la colère s'estomper, remplacée par un douloureux sentiment de culpabilité. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à s'excuser, mais Sasuke le devança.

– Je n'ai jamais prétendu être un expert pour élever des enfants. Mais les nôtres sont devenus des adultes, et ils ont besoin d'hériter du monde qu'on a protégé pour eux.

Naruto sentit une douleur sourde dans sa poitrine à ces mots, et il ignorait franchement pourquoi. Il était fier, comme n'importe quel père, de voir ses enfants devenir des adultes accomplis, heureux, prêts à se lancer dans la vie. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans le fait de l'entendre qui était… définitif. Pas de retour en arrière possible. C'était insupportable à penser. Évidemment, Sasuke arriva à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

– Je sais que c'est difficile à concevoir pour toi, Naruto. Mais le temps est venu. Tu dois céder ta place.

– Non, c'est trop tôt, marmonna le blond en fixant une vieille photo de famille – lui avec un jeune Boruto sur les épaules, Hinata tenant une Himawari encore tout bébé. J'ai encore beaucoup de chose à faire…

– Regarde autour de toi, insista Sasuke. Tout le monde a cédé sa place : Shikamaru à Shikadai, Ino et Choji à Inojin et Cho-Cho. Même le fils d'Orochimaru a décidé de reprendre les anciens travaux de son père.

– Je me demande si c'est une bonne idée, ça, grommela Naruto.

Sasuke haussa les épaules avec son habituelle arrogante indifférence.

– Il ressemble à son père, mais il a grandi sous ta protection et ton enseignement. Je ne m'en fais pas trop pour lui.

– Tu as énormément confiance en moi, remarqua le Nanadaime en levant les yeux pour accrocher le regard de Sasuke. Alors pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas choisir le moment où je voudrais me retirer ?

Les sourcils de l'Uchiwa se froncèrent imperceptiblement sous ses mèches noires.

– Je t'ai laissé autant de temps que possible, répondit-il, énigmatique. Á vrai dire, j'attends que tu le fasses depuis mon retour à Konoha. Mais le temps a passé, et tu n'as pas manifesté une seule fois la volonté de désigner un successeur. Alors je le redis : le temps est venu.

Sasuke était calme, mais il y avait une urgence dans sa voix qui alluma toutes les alarmes dans le cerveau de Naruto. L'Hokage observa son ami avec des yeux plissés. Oui, quelque chose avait changé chez Sasuke depuis quelques temps. Il semblait plus distant, ou du moins encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà par nature. Les sentinelles postées aux portes du village disaient régulièrement voir l'Uchiwa disparaître dans la forêt au petit matin et ne revenir que tard le soir. Naruto s'était promis d'en toucher un mot avec Sakura, mais avec tout le travail qu'il avait déjà, il avait complètement oublié. Il regrettait maintenant de ne pas avoir pris le temps de davantage se pencher sur la question.

– Tu parais bien sûr de toi, dit prudemment Naruto. Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre, Sasuke ?

Il connaissait déjà la réponse, mais ça n'empêcha pas une vieille douleur de s'éveiller dans son cœur en entendant la réponse de son meilleur ami.

– Je vais bientôt partir. J'ai passé autant de temps que je le pouvais à Konoha. Il est temps pour moi de reprendre la route.

Il le dit sans une once d'hésitation ni même aucune émotion particulière. On aurait dit qu'il annonçait simplement qu'il sortait acheter du pain. Naruto se mordit les lèvres, sa main tenant la coupelle se resserrant si brutalement que la faïence émit un craquement de protestation. Sasuke rencontra son regard orageux sans flancher.

– Et quand comptes-tu revenir ? articula l'Hokage d'une voix qui masquait mal sa colère et son désarroi.

– Je ne l'ai pas encore décidé, vint la réponse placide.

Sasuke était tellement froid et impassible quand Naruto était rouge de colère et submergé par des émotions contraires. Il voulait pleurer et crier en même temps. Il voulait serrer son ami dans ses bras et lui coller une droite en pleine face. Tout changeait, mais Sasuke restait le même : un enfoiré absolu de la première catégorie. Désabusé, Naruto laissa échapper un rire sans joie.

– T'en a pas marre de répéter la même rengaine, Sasuke ? Pourquoi tu veux repartir maintenant ? Si tu vas encore me sortir l'excuse de Kaguya…

– Ca n'a rien à voir avec ça, le coupa l'Uchiwa. Nous n'avons plus entendu parler des Ôtsutsuki depuis pratiquement dix ans. Le risque est minime, et même s'il existe encore, Konoha est suffisamment forte pour se défendre contre leurs attaques. Je veux partir parce que ma place n'est plus ici.

– Konoha est ton foyer…

Naruto fut interrompu par le bref éclat de rire de Sasuke. Son ami secoua doucement la tête, laissant deviner la lueur violette de son Rinnegan dans la pénombre du bureau.

– C'est toi qui ressembles à un disque rayé maintenant, Naruto, se moqua le brun. Konoha est le foyer des Uchiwas, et c'est pour ça que j'ai laissé Sarada grandir ici. Mais ce village n'a jamais été vraiment le mien. J'ai passé moins d'un quart de ma vie dans cet endroit, même en comptant ces dernières années. Je veux repartir.

– Et Sakura-chan ? Et Sarada ? demanda l'Hokage d'un ton agressif. Qu'est-ce qu'elles en disent ? Ou alors tu n'as pas pensé à elles en prenant ta grande décision ?

– Elles le savent déjà, et elles sont d'accord. Je ne prévois pas de ne jamais revenir, Naruto. Mais je ne peux plus vivre ici.

Naruto ravala tant bien que mal sa colère et sa frustration. Bien sûr que Sakura-chan était sans doute déjà au courant, se sermonna-t-il intérieurement. Elle avait tout de suite su à quoi s'attendre en épousant ce salaud de Sasuke. Elle avait su qu'elle passerait probablement la plus grande partie de sa vie seule, loin de son époux, et qu'elle ne vieillirait pas à ses côtés… Sasuke avait de la chance de l'avoir. Quant à Sarada, elle était devenue suffisamment grande pour comprendre la nature réservée de son père. Elle n'était plus cette enfant triste à l'idée de ne pas voir son père aussi souvent qu'elle le voulait, elle était devenue une femme forte et indépendante.

Boruto était-il devenu ainsi ? Naruto le voyait rarement maintenant, c'était vrai, mais entre ses nombreuses réunions et ses interminables heures passées enfermées dans son bureau, l'absence de son fils ne lui pesait pas autant qu'il l'aurait cru. Boruto était grand maintenant, suffisamment pour savoir que faire de sa vie. Himawari également. En tant que porteuse du Byakugân, elle avait été désignée par sa tante Hanabi comme l'héritière du clan Hyûga et passait désormais le plus clair de son temps là-bas, auprès de sa tante et ses cousins. La vie continuait, réalisa doucement Naruto, et lui ressemblait au rocher immuable qui traversait les époques sans bouger.

– Pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça, Sasuke? soupira le Nanadaime en frottant son visage fatigué. Si tu voulais simplement partir, tu ne te serais pas gêné pour le faire sans rien me dire.

– Tu n'as pas tort, admit l'Uchiwa en inclinant la tête. En vérité, j'aimerai te proposer de venir avec moi cette fois.

Les sourcils blonds de l'Hokage se haussèrent aussi haut qu'ils le purent.

– Quoi ?

– Ca fait plus de vingt ans que tu vis dans ce village sans jamais l'avoir quitté une seule fois. Il y a un monde autour de Konoha, qui continue de changer et d'évoluer. J'aimerai que tu viennes le découvrir avec moi.

– Tu crois que ça suffira à me convaincre de céder ma place ? s'agaça Naruto en haussant malgré lui le ton. Tu me parles comme si j'étais un vieux croûton enfermé dans sa tour d'ivoire, incapable de passer le flambeau !

– Parce que ce n'est pas ce que tu es en train devenir ? répliqua Sasuke sur le même ton.

– Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas encore le bon moment pour moi de partir !

Les yeux de l'Uchiwa se plissèrent dangereusement, et bien que le Sharingan ne s'activât pas, Naruto put y décerner clairement l'étincelle de colère qui y brilla. Parfait, pensa-t-il avec satisfaction, que Sasuke s'énerve, et qu'ils se battent pour que Naruto règle une fois de plus son compte à ce bâtard obstiné. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas disputés.

– Espèce d'idiot, siffla l'Uchiwa d'une voix glaciale. Tu ne crois pas que c'est exactement ce que se sont dit Danzô et sa bande quand ils ont décidé d'ignorer les volontés de tes parents ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Sasuke s'avança sur son siège, le cou tendu pour planter un regard acéré comme la lame de son épée dans les yeux bleus face à lui.

– Est-ce que tu as oublié pourquoi Konoha était devenue pourrie de l'intérieur quand on était enfants ? Pourquoi la volonté de tes parents, qui voulaient que les villageois te traitent comme un héros, a été ignorée et qu'ils t'ont laissé dans la solitude et l'ignorance toute ton enfance ? Pourquoi mon clan a été anéanti en un claquement de doigts, soi-disant pour le « bien commun » ?

– Sasuke, fais gaffe à ce que tu dis…, gronda Naruto.

– Danzô, Koharu et Homura étaient devenus des vieux croûtons incapables de céder leurs places, poursuivit l'Uchiwa en haussant le ton. Ils se croyaient indispensables, tellement engoncés dans leur égo qu'ils étaient devenus aveugles à la douleur des autres. Danzô lui-même avait passé tellement de temps caché derrière son ANBU Racine qu'il avait complètement oublié la réalité d'un combat, au point de se faire battre par un gamin de seize ans !

Cette fois, le rouge du Sharingan inonda la prunelle noire de Sasuke, brillante comme de la braise dans la pénombre. L'iris étoilé se planta viscéralement dans le regard de Naruto, et l'Hokage pouvait presque apercevoir les souvenirs de la bataille dans les yeux de son ami. Il imagina Sasuke à seize ans, le rouge incandescent de ses yeux offrant un contraste morbide avec celui du sang qui teintait sa lame. Cette vision lui glaça le sang et le remplit de rage en même temps.

– Tu oses me comparer à eux ? s'exclama Naruto en abattant son poing sur la table. Je n'ai rien en commun avec eux !

– Non, confirma Sasuke sur un ton plus calme. Pas encore, mais si tu continues sur cette voie, tu risques de le devenir. Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que toutes ces horreurs sont arrivée ? Le Sandaime était un vieil homme fatigué qui s'est laissé dépasser par les évènements. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus l'énergie ni les épaules pour continuer à assumer son rôle. Si le Yondaime avait survécu à l'attaque du Kyûbi, je parie que le massacre des Uchiwas ne serait jamais arrivé. Mais il est mort est le Sandaime a dû reprendre sa place.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche, furieux et apeuré comme une bête sauvage, car les paroles de Sasuke le frappaient au plus profond de lui, à l'endroit même où il conservait tous les précieux souvenirs de son passé : son père, sa mère, Jiraiya, Neji, Tsunade, Sarutobi… Il pouvait sentir Kurama gronder doucement en lui, la promesse d'une colère mémorable et surtout _destructrice_ si Sasuke ne se taisait pas _immédiatement_ , mais bien évidemment, l'Uchiwa ignora tous les signes d'avertissements lancés par les pupilles rougeoyantes du blond, jusqu'à l'aura noire et glaciale de son chakra, mêlé à celui du démon-renard.

– C'étaient des hommes et des femmes comme toi au début. Ils avaient endossé leurs responsabilités en leur âme et conscience, ils voulaient bien faire. Mais ils sont restés tellement longtemps accrochés à leur pouvoir qu'ils sont devenus incapables de le lâcher. Dis-moi, Naruto, tu n'as pas l'impression de devenir comme eux ?

– Retire ce que tu viens de dire, Sasuke, gronda le Nanadaime entre ses dents serrées. Retire-le _maintenant_ , ou je te jure que je vais te foutre la plus grosse raclée de ta vie pour la deuxième fois…

Le visage glacial de l'Uchiwa se déforma en un rictus amusé, moqueur même, identique en tous points à celui qu'il avait si longtemps afficher face à Naruto par le passé. Le blond avait l'impression d'être revenu des années en arrière, et qu'il avait en face de lui un Sasuke de dix-sept ans, son Rinnegan fraîchement éveillé dans sa pupille droite, et sa détermination d'anéantir son unique ami brûlant comme de la lave dans ses veines et son cœur.

– Eh bien essaie, rétorqua Sasuke d'une voix provocatrice. Je parie que t'arriveras même pas à m'égratigner le bras qui me reste. Espèce de _boulet_.

Le Nanadaime se leva d'un mouvement si brusque qu'il manqua de faire basculer son siège derrière lui. Une des coupelles posées sur le bureau tomba et se fracassa sur le plancher avec un bruit de céramique brisée. Naruto l'écrasa sous sa sandale sans plus de considération. Cette insulte, il ne l'avait plus entendue depuis… depuis si longtemps qu'il l'avait presque oubliée mais elle raviva en lui toutes les vieilles blessures qu'il avait cru cicatrisées. Il avait vaguement conscience que le chakra de Kurama s'échappait de son corps par tous ses pores, mais l'ignora complètement et agrippa par le bras le salaud qui lui servait d'ami pour le relever d'un geste brusque. Sasuke se laissa faire sans résister.

– On va régler ça _ailleurs_. Je vais te faire bouffer la poussière après t'avoir brisé tous les os !

Il entraîna l'Uchiwa dehors, et les deux silhouettes disparurent dans la forêt des chênes rouges, loin des lumières de Konoha.

 **A suivre**

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et si le cœur vous en dit, laissez-moi une petite review! Je publierai le prochain chapitre demain soir.  
_


	2. Le combat

_Bonjour/bonsoir, voilà la suite de la fic. Finalement, j'ai décidé qu'elle se divisera en quatre chapitres (pour plus de plaisir). Un grand merci à Tataku pour sa review, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant!  
_

 _Encore une fois, pardonnez les éventuelles fautes de frappe et d'orthographe._

 _Disclaimer :_ Naruto _ne m'appartient pas._

* * *

 **Un nouveau départ  
**

 **Chapitre II**

La Vallée de la Fin ne s'était pas encore remise des conséquences de leur dernier combat. Les statues d'Hashirama et de Madara étaient réduites à d'immenses morceaux de pierre que le temps et l'eau avaient recouverts de mousse. Mais le torrent et la rivière qui y coulaient avaient repris leurs droits, et ce fut donc dans le vacarme des chutes que les deux ninjas se retrouvèrent face-à-face une troisième fois. La lune, haute dans le ciel, semblait servir d'arbitre à leur nouveau duel.

Naruto avait lâché Sasuke sur la berge et s'était éloigné de quelques pas. Le chakra du Kyûbi le recouvrait entièrement, illuminant sa silhouette de l'habituelle couleur dorée qui était devenue la signature du Nanadaime. Le blond s'étirait les bras et les épaules avec des gestes brusques, emplis de colère. Il se retourna pour regarder l'Uchiwa. Sasuke se contenta simplement de retirer sa cape noire qui tomba sans bruit à ses pieds, dévoilant la simple tunique qu'il portait en-dessous, son chôkuto reposant contre sa hanche droite, et sa manche vide qui se gonfla d'air.

Le blond commença les hostilités sans prévenir ni hésiter. L'énergie de Kurama brûla dans ses veines, et sans prêter attention à son corps nimbé d'une aura lumineuse, le Nanadaime se jeta sur le brun. Sasuke esquiva gracieusement l'attaque tout en dégainant sa lame du même mouvement. Elle se planta dans le bras de Naruto, avant d'être avalée par un orbe noir qui venait d'apparaître avec huit autres congénères pour flotter autour de l'Hokage. Naruto fit volte-face et fracassa son poing contre la tempe de Sasuke, que ce dernier esquiva de justesse. Il riposta par un coup de talon qui frappa Naruto dans l'estomac et le propulsa de l'autre côté de la rivière.

Les premières minutes du combat passèrent trop rapidement au goût de Naruto qui, guidé par une vieille rage, voulait plus de mouvement, plus d' _action_. Aussi, quand Sasuke se lassa du taïjutsu et employa pour la première fois son _katon_ , le blond arbora un sourire féroce. Le manteau de Kurama le protégea complètement des flammes qui léchèrent sa peau, mais le feu de Sasuke semblait s'être introduit dans ses veines et brûlait maintenant dans son corps à chaque battement de son cœur. Il y avait une douce familiarité à se trouver ici, à se battre contre son rival de toujours. Sasuke avait toujours été le seul adversaire digne de Naruto, tant par leurs compétences que par leurs personnalités. Ils étaient _opposés_ , ils étaient _complémentaires_.

Il pouvait sentir Kurama ronfler de plaisir au fond de lui.

 _« Tu t'amuses bien, gamin ? »_

– Ce n'est pas un jeu, Kurama, gronda Naruto en joignant machinalement les doigts pour exécuter sa technique de clonage. J'ai une leçon à donner à cet idiot !

 _« Peut-être, mais ne me fais pas croire que tu ne prends pas plaisir à te battre contre l'Uchiwa. C'est un digne opposant, je le reconnais. »_

Naruto décida d'ignorer son hôte. Une vingtaine de clones étaient apparus autour de lui, et même si la moitié fut balayée par la boule feu de Sasuke, ce furent quand même pas moins de dix Naruto qui se jetèrent en même temps sur leur adversaire en poussant des cris de guerre.

– _Enton !_

Des flammes noires surgirent des doigts tendus de Sasuke. Deux clones disparurent, les autres se protégèrent à temps grâce au chakra du Kyûbi. Le véritable Naruto ouvrit la main gauche, révélant une boule noire et vibrante d'énergie qui grossissait contre sa paume. Le Sharingan de Sasuke s'écarquilla légèrement quand le Nanadaime lui jeta la bombe façonnée par le chakra de Kurama en pleine figure. Il y eut un instant de flottement, la main tendue de Naruto, le visage vulnérable de Sasuke. Mais un battement de cil plus tard, Sasuke avait littéralement disparu, et à sa place se dressait un bloc de pierre qui s'était trouvé derrière Naruto quelques secondes plus tôt.

La roche fut méthodiquement pulvérisée par la bombe, mais Naruto s'était déjà retourné. Sasuke était derrière lui, à plusieurs mètres de distance. Sa lame était tendue vers le blond, mais il ne faisait aucun mouvement pour amorcer une attaque. Naruto fixa la pupille violette qui brillait derrière les mèches corbeau de son ami. La technique de téléportation du Rinnegan avait donné une opportunité à Sasuke pour contre-attaquer, mais il avait choisi de ne pas la saisir. Au lieu de ça, il observait passivement Naruto.

– La dernière fois que nous étions ici, j'ai essayé de te tuer, Naruto.

Le blond se redressa. Il plongea son regard dans le Sharingan de son ami. Aucune émotion ne brillait dans les yeux vairons de l'Uchiwa si ce n'était une froide détermination.

– Tu veux retenter l'expérience, Sasuke ?

– Non, idiot, répondit Sasuke en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. C'est toi qui a voulu te battre, tu te souviens ?

– Parce que tu racontes des conneries ! explosa Naruto. Retire ce que tu m'as dit, et on sera quittes !

– Quoi, et te laisser pourrir dans ta tour ? se moqua l'Uchiwa en osant même un sourire ouvertement narquois. Tu peux toujours rêver, boulet.

– Dans ce cas, je vais t'exploser à mains nues ! hurla le blond.

– Alors faisons ça à l'ancienne, tu veux ?

L'Hokage lança un regard méfiant à son rival, avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Sasuke venait de rengainer son arme – un geste _trop_ familier – et son poing serré se nimba d'un épais voile de chakra électrique qui grésilla bruyamment dans la nuit. L'image était si familière qu'elle en était douloureuse. Soudain, Sasuke avait seize ans de nouveau et ses yeux pratiquement aveugles fixaient pourtant Naruto avec une incroyable précision, se plantant dans les iris bleus de son rival pour le défier au plus profond de son cœur.

Pour la première fois depuis le début du combat, la rage de Naruto laissa la place à une pointe d'incertitude.

– Sasuke, non…

– Pourquoi ? demanda sèchement l'Uchiwa en tendant le bras perpendiculairement à son corps. Tu as peur, _Naruto_?

– Pour toi, espèce de salaud ! Tu tiens à perdre le seul bras qui te reste ?

– Si c'est ce qu'il faut pour te faire ouvrir les yeux, c'est un risque que je suis prêt à prendre.

Naruto grinça des dents, furieux. Fallait-il toujours que leurs conflits se résolvent par cette unique et ultime action, qui la dernière fois avait failli leur coûter la vie ? Mais Sasuke n'avait pas l'air de vouloir reculer, et Naruto savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se le permettre non plus.

 _« Et pourquoi pas ? »_ demanda soudain le démon-renard dans son esprit. _« Vous n'êtes pas obligés de toujours résoudre vos différends en vous battant. »_

– C'est notre unique façon de parler, Kurama, répondit Naruto sans quitter son rival des yeux. Sasuke ne comprend jamais rien sauf en se battant.

 _« Qui te dit que cette fois, ce n'est pas toi qui comprends rien, gamin ? »_

– Quoi ? Tu es d'accord avec Sasuke, Kurama ?

Le démon-renard resta silencieux. Outré et surtout enragé, Naruto ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps. Il tendit le bras gauche, paume vers le haut, et son _rasengan_ se forma instantanément dans le creux de sa main. C'était à présent rare qu'il utilisait cette technique. Sa peau frissonna d'excitation en sentant la boule de chakra pur vibrer entre ses doigts. C'était toute sa puissance, toute sa force qui étaient contenues dans cette technique, et il allait la déverser toute entière contre Sasuke.

Face à lui, Sasuke se campa sur ses pieds, son corps adoptant la posture habituelle, prêt à s'élancer. Naruto l'imita comme son reflet dans un miroir, le lit de la rivière faisant office de surface qui comme toujours les opposait. Pendant plusieurs secondes, les deux adversaires se regardèrent, se jaugèrent, attendant le signal invisible et inaudible après lequel ils s'élanceraient l'un contre l'autre.

 _« Naruto, »_ appela soudainement Kurama. _« Ne fais pas ça. »_

– C'est trop tard, Kurama.

 _« Tu risques de le tuer, gamin. L'Uchiwa ne peut pas survivre à ton attaque à pleine puissance. »_

– Ne sous-estime pas Sasuke, stupide renard ! rétorqua fiévreusement le blond. Il est mon ami, mon égal. Je ne le tuerai jamais.

Naruto savait ce qu'il faisait et connaissait Sasuke. Sasuke était fort, un des plus forts ninjas sur Terre. Sans doute même le plus fort, avec Naruto. Deux monstres des légendes guerrières du monde des shinobis, bien vivantes et ensemble, à l'image de Madara et d'Hashirama. Il savait ce que Sasuke pouvait endurer. Et le regard dur comme le fer de son rival n'était qu'une certitude de plus pour Naruto qu'il n'allait certainement pas tuer son propre ami de ses mains.

Le Rinnegan mua, les virgules noires tournoyèrent dans l'iris violet. C'était le signal qu'ils attendaient. Sasuke disparut. Naruto l'imita. Deux silhouettes foncèrent l'une verte l'autre, l'un grésillant comme un éclair, l'autre vibrante d'énergie pure. Le sang de Naruto bouillonnait dans ses veines et battait contre ses oreilles. C'était exactement comme _avant_. Et c'était excitant.

– _CHIDORI !_

– _RASENGAN !_

Oui, comme au bon vieux temps, pensa Naruto tandis que sa main heurta celle de Sasuke. Il y eut un éclair blanc, la détonation d'une explosion, et puis Naruto bascula brusquement dans le néant.

 **A suivre  
**

* * *

 _Voilà, j'espère que ce second chapitre vous a plu, bien qu'il soit court (ne vous en faites pas, c'est le plus court des quatre). Je publierai le prochain bientôt, probablement ce week-end. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!  
_


	3. Kurama

_Bonjour/bonsoir, voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira._

 _Disclaimer :_ Naruto _ne m'appartient pas.  
_

* * *

 **Un nouveau départ  
**

 **Chapitre III**

Naruto rouvrit les yeux. La lune et la vallée avaient disparu, cédant la place à un espace noir et froid. L'Hokage regarda sous ses pieds. Il se tenait sur une surface d'eau de laquelle semblait émaner une lumière blanche. Il avait vu cet endroit assez de fois pour ne pas se poser plus de questions. Il releva la tête, cherchant des yeux la silhouette familière de son hôte dans l'obscurité.

– Kurama ?

 _« Je suis là, Naruto. »_

La voix de Kurama résonnait partout autour de Naruto, ne donnant aucune indication sur l'endroit où il se trouvait. Mais quand le blond fit volte-face, il aperçut sans mal la silhouette énorme du démon-renard, lové sur le sol d'eau comme un gros chat. Déconcerté, Naruto se dirigea vers lui. En se rapprochant, il remarqua la silhouette ridiculement minuscule de son ami, allongé entre les gigantesques pattes du Kyûbi. L'Uchiwa ne portait plus son épée ni sa sacoche à shurikens. Son visage était tourné contre le pelage rouge de Kurama, caché du champ de vision de Naruto, mais il était clair au blond que son ami était inconscient.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Kurama ? Qu'est-ce que Sasuke fabrique avec toi ?

 _« Je t'avais dit que tu risquais de le tuer, gamin. Je l'ai sauvé in extremis. »_

Recevoir une claque en pleine figure aurait fait le même effet à Naruto, qui sentit son souffle se couper. Les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, il regarda successivement la forme inerte de Sasuke et les yeux sérieux du Kyûbi.

– Quoi ?!

 _« Ton rasengan allait réduire son bras en charpie et détruire la quasi-totalité de ses méridiens, »_ expliqua Kurama. _« Au mieux, tu allais le paralyser intégralement. Au pire, tu lui provoquais un arrêt cardiaque en plus de l'hémorragie qu'il aurait eu en perdant son bras. »_

– Mais… Il aurait pu se servir de son Rinnegan pour se téléporter et esquiver mon attaque, si c'était si dangereux que ça pour lui !

 _« Il a désactivé ses pupilles juste avant d'entrer en collision avec toi. »_

Naruto sentit son cœur se serrer brutalement et douloureusement. Il regarda Sasuke, impuissant et pour la première fois depuis de longues années, rempli d'incompréhension.

– Pourquoi il a fait ça ? murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

L'énorme tête de Kurama s'abaissa jusqu'à être au même niveau que Naruto. Les pupilles rouges du renard regardèrent le blond avec ce qui ressemblait à de la pitié dans le regard.

 _« Pour la même raison qui t'a poussé à ne jamais lui tourner le dos des années auparavant. »_

Un nœud se serra douloureusement dans la gorge de Naruto. Ses yeux le brûlaient de larmes.

– C'est censé vouloir dire quoi, ça ?

Il cherchait frénétiquement à comprendre la motivation de Sasuke, comprendre ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour se mettre en danger comme il venait de le faire. Sans l'intervention de Kurama, il serait… Il serait…

 _« Na-ru-to, »_ articula le démon-renard d'une voix exaspérée. _« Réfléchis un peu ! Pourquoi vous battiez-vous depuis le début ? »_

– Quoi ? Euh… Á propos de ma succession.

 _« Hm. Et ? »_

Naruto leva des yeux hésitants vers le démon-renard. Il secoua doucement la tête en signe d'ignorance. Kurama leva les yeux au ciel.

 _« Tu as déjà oublié ? Il t'a insulté. Il t'a comparé avec les anciens de Konoha qui ont ordonné le massacre des Uchiwas. »_

Quelques heures plus tôt, en entendant ces paroles de la bouche de Sasuke, le sang de Naruto s'était transformé en lave en fusion brûlant dan ses veines. Une colère d'une rare intensité – il n'y avait qu'Uchiwa Sasuke pour mettre Uzumaki Naruto dans un tel état – s'était emparé du Nanadaime, insulté et blessé au plus profond de lui. Maintenant, elles lui semblaient étrangement et terriblement vides. Elles n'éveillèrent en lui qu'un vague sentiment de répulsion qu'il n'eut même pas l'énergie de ravaler.

– Je ne comprends pas, marmonna-t-il en regardant la forme inerte de l'Uchiwa, si près de lui et pourtant plus inaccessible que jamais. Qu'est-ce qu'il essayait de faire ? De me prouver que j'avais tort ? En risquant sa vie ? Non, Sasuke n'est pas ce genre d'idiot. Il sait qu'il a des tas de gens qui comptent trop sur lui pour qu'il les abandonne.

Sarada. Sakura. Boruto. Naruto. Suigetsu et Karin au Pays de l'Eau, Juugo au Pays du Fer. Kurama secoua négativement la tête avant de la poser paresseusement sur une de ses pattes. Ses crocs luisants brillaient à côté de Sasuke. S'il ouvrait la gueule, il n'en ferait qu'une bouchée.

 _« Uchiwa a moins risqué sa vie que tu le crois, »_ rétorqua-t-il. _« Il lancé un genjutsu sur toi pour pouvoir me parler à ton insu. Nous avons eu une longue conversation. »_

– Un genjutsu ? répéta Naruto sans réussir à réaliser. Mais… Quand ?

 _« Quand il s'est servi de son Rinnegan pour échanger sa place avec le rocher. »_

Naruto revit les yeux de Sasuke un bref instant, brillants dans la pénombre et plongés dans les siens comme deux lames. Naruto n'avait jamais eu peur des yeux de Sasuke, et sa méfiance pour les prouesses des pupilles héréditaires de son meilleur ami s'était lentement estompée au fil des années. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était plus battu contre Sasuke, si longtemps que Sasuke lui-même n'avait plus utilisé ses yeux contre le blond, que la simple idée qu'il lui lance un genjutsu n'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit de Naruto. Il se sentait particulièrement idiot et il se détesta d'autant plus.

– Et pourquoi je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte ?

 _« Apparemment, c'est une des capacités du Rinnegan, »_ répondit Kurama en haussant les épaules. « _J'étais moi-même assez impressionné. »_

Les larmes, jusque là vaillamment retenues par Naruto, finirent par couler en traçant de larges sillons sur ses joues. Le sang lui battait aux oreilles et il avait la tête qui tournait légèrement. Il se passa une main sur le visage pour reprendre contenance.

– De… De quoi avez-vous discuté ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

 _« Uchiwa avait une idée en tête pour terminer ce combat, et il avait besoin de mon aide pour le faire. Il savait d'avance qu'il n'aurait aucune chance contre ton rasengan et qu'il pourrait bien perdre le seul bras qui lui restait en t'affrontant directement. Il est venu me demander d'intervenir si jamais sa vie serait en danger pendant votre dernier affrontement. Pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne comptais pas intervenir jusqu'à ce que je m'aperçoive qu'il avait désactivé ses Pupilles au dernier moment. »_

Naruto prit de longues secondes pour enregistrer tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ce qui lui glaça le plus le sang, c'était qu'il n'avait strictement rien remarqué. Ni le genjutsu de Sasuke ni la conversation qu'il avait tenu avec Kurama, et pas même les pupilles redevenues noires de son ami au dernier instant. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ? Il était l'Hokage, c'était son boulot de veiller sur les autres, de faire attention à ce genre de détails ! Plus encore, il était Uzumaki Naruto, et il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait comprendre Uchiwa Sasuke mieux que quiconque ! Alors pourquoi… ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda brusquement le blond en se rappelant les paroles du démon-renard. Quand tu dis que tu ne comptais pas intervenir ?

 _« C'est la vérité, »_ répondit Kurama. _« Ce n'est pas le premier combat auquel vous vous livrez tous les deux. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi j'aurais dû intervenir cette fois-là alors que vous avez failli vous entretuer bien plus d'une fois par la passé. Mais la demande d'Uchiwa m'a étonné, alors j'ai prêté plus d'attention à votre combat.»_

La gravité dans la voix de Kurama força Naruto à accrocher le regard du démon-renard. Mais Kurama observait Sasuke à côté de lui avec une expression songeuse, son regard d'habitude féroce adouci par une émotion que Naruto n'avait que rarement vu dans les pupilles flamboyantes du démon.

 _« En agissant ainsi, Uchiwa a mis son sort entre mes mains, »_ révéla le démon. _« Et entre les tiennes aussi, Naruto. Il n'a pas essayé de se servir de son Sharingan pour me contrôler. Il comptait sur toi pour retenir tes coups, et sur moi pour lui sauver la vie si les choses tourneraient mal. »_

Un rire désabusé s'échappa des crocs de Kurama.

 _« Quelle ironie. Moi, qui aie passé tellement de temps à haïr tous les représentants des Uchiwas et leur Pupille maudite, voilà que je me retrouve à en sauver un des mains de son meilleur ami… »_

La bile monta si rapidement le long de l'œsophage de Naruto qu'il ne put que se pencher en avant et ouvrir la bouche. Mais rien d'autre qu'une toux rauque et sèche ne s'échappa de sa gorge en feu. Il n'avait rien à vomir, réalisait-il, si ce n'était l'immense sentiment de dégoût qui était monté en lui et qui lui empoisonnait le corps. C'était exactement comme quand Obito, se faisant encore passer pour Madara, lui avait révélé le nindô de Sasuke et leurs destins à jamais opposés. Comme quand Naruto avait réellement cru, l'espace d'un instant, que ni lui ni Sasuke ne pouvaient vivre sans que l'un ne tue l'autre.

Le cri s'échappa des lèvres de Naruto avant qu'il ne puisse le retenir. Son poing s'abattit avec une telle violence sur le sol d'eau que des gouttes giclèrent dans tous les sens, trempant la silhouette inerte de Sasuke.

– TU MENS ! hurla-t-il, les yeux hermétiquement fermés pour retenir les larmes qui s'échappaient quand même de ses paupières closes. TU MENS ! Tu mens, tu mens, tu mens ! KURAMA !

Son poing frappait le sol au rythme de ses cris, jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges craquent de protestation et que la douleur remonte finalement le long de son bras jusqu'à son épaule. Le blond était secoué de sanglots qui ressemblaient à des cris d'une bête enragée par la souffrance.

– C'est pas possible, hoqueta finalement Naruto. Je n'aurais jamais… jamais tué Sasuke ! Je ne peux pas tuer Sasuke !

 _« Je t'avais pourtant prévenu que tu risquais de le tuer. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écouté ? »_

– Je… Je n'ai pas…

Naruto cherchait désespérément une explication, quelque chose pour comprendre comment ce qui avait commencé comme une simple chamaillerie dans son bureau avait fini comme ça, et ici. Mais son esprit était totalement vide, abruti par l'horreur de la situation. Kurama ne lui laissa pas le luxe de se creuser plus longtemps la cervelle.

 _« Tu n'en a fais qu'à ta tête, »_ lui reprocha-t-il. _« En choisissant de m'ignorer et d'ignorer ce qu'Uchiwa t'a répété toute la soirée, tu n'as fait que lui prouver qu'il avait raison à ton sujet. »_

Les jambes de Naruto se dérobèrent sous lui, et il se laissa lentement glisser sur le sol d'eau. En même temps que sa colère, ses forces l'avaient abandonné. Il avait l'impression d'être une marionnette à laquelle on avait coupé les fils. Il se sentait affreusement vide et instinctivement, il plaqua une main contre son estomac, comme pour ressentir la présence de Kurama qui se tenait pourtant devant lui, impassible. La voix de Sasuke résonna dans la tête de l'Hokage, assourdissante dans le silence pesant de son propre esprit.

« Danzô, Koharu et Homura étaient devenus de vieux croûtons, incapables de céder leur place ! »

« Tu deviens comme eux, Naruto. »

Les regrets avaient un goût terriblement amer dans la bouche de Naruto. Ses yeux, embués de larmes, ne le laissèrent voir que les contours flous de la silhouette de son ami, allongé juste à côté de lui, toujours prostré contre Kurama.

 _« Il voulait te prouver que tu avais besoin d'arrêter de tout porter sur tes épaules et d'accepter l'aide de tes amis, »_ dit doucement le démon-renard. _« Je dois avouer qu'il n'a pas tort. Autrefois, tu as réussi à construire de nombreux liens avec les autres et c'est grâce à ça que tu as réussi à ramener Sasuke à Konoha, à devenir Hokage, à fonder une famille. Mais depuis quelques années, tu te cantonnes dans le même rôle et tu trouves tous les prétextes pour repousser le moment de ta succession. Le temps est venu de passer à autre chose, gamin. »_

Les pupilles orangées du démon se posèrent sur le Nanadaime, soudain plus indulgentes.

 _« Je ne te reproche rien. Tu as beaucoup et longtemps donné pour ce village. Il était presque inévitable que tu veuilles t'y accrocher de toutes tes forces. Konoha représente pratiquement toute ta vie. Mais tout comme tu as arraché Sasuke à sa haine et à sa quête de vengeance, Sasuke essaye maintenant de t'empêcher de devenir comme ceux qui ont massacré les siens. »_

– En mettant sa vie en danger ? murmura Naruto d'une voix éraillée avant de secouer la tête. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire ça.

Un sourire sournois étira les babines noires du renard.

 _« Il voulait s'assurer que son Hokage était toujours le gamin qui s'est obstiné à sauver son meilleur ami avant de réaliser ses propres rêves. »_

Naruto laissa échapper un rire qui ressemblait à un sanglot. Sasuke était un vrai salaud, pensa-t-il, de retourner comme ça ses propres mots contre lui, prononcés presque trente ans plus tôt. Le blond se traîna jusqu'au corps inerte de son ami, l'agrippa par l'épaule et le fit basculer vers lui.

– Idiot…, souffla-t-il au visage inconscient de Sasuke. T'es qu'un… qu'un _putain_ d'idiot, Uchiwa Sasuke !

Il pleura dans son épaule, incapable de se séparer de son meilleur ami, incapable d'ignorer le vide qu'il ressentait et que seule la présence de Sasuke pouvait combler. La grande main griffue de Kurama les recouvrit tous les deux, et tandis que l'obscurité la plus totale les enveloppa, Naruto entendit les dernières paroles de son hôte avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

 _« Je crois que tu as enfin compris, Naruto. »_

 **A suivre  
**

* * *

 _Voilà, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre. La suite dans quelques jours!  
_


	4. Un nouveau départ

_Voilà la dernier chapitre. Comme d'habitude, excusez les éventuelles petites fautes qui se baladent encore à droite à gauche. Un grand merci à Elodie pour sa review, j'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira!_

 _Disclaimer:_ Naruto _ne m'appartient pas._

* * *

 **Un nouveau départ  
**

 **Chapitre IV**

Quand Naruto rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour voir l'immense ciel étoilé qui se déployait au-dessus de lui et au centre duquel trônait la lune dans toute sa majesté. La rivière toute proche ronflait toujours dans son lit quelque part sur sa gauche. Il pouvait sentir l'air chargé d'humidité contre sa peau, emplir ses narines et finalement éveiller son corps dont les muscles ankylosés protestèrent quand il se força à se redresser. Son mouvement trop brusque voila un instant sa vue de blanc, mais il ne se laissa pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Non loin de lui gisait une silhouette enveloppée de chakra rouge.

Sasuke était allongé sur l'autre berge, dans un petit renfoncement du sol sans doute créé par l'impact de sa chute. L'onde du choc du rasengan et du chidori combinés avait dû le propulser comme un shuriken de l'autre côté de la vallée, mais contrairement à Naruto qui était indemne, Sasuke avait sans doute encaissé la plus grosse partie du choc, comme le prouvait la déformation de terrain à l'endroit de sa chute. Le chakra de Kurama avait agi à la fois comme une armure contre le rasengan et un coussin amortissant une chute qui aurait pu s'avérer lourde de conséquences.

Ignorant l'état pitoyable de sa cape blanche, réduite à un mince bout de tissu déchiqueté et les manches calcinées de sa veste orange, Naruto tituba jusqu'à la silhouette de son ami pour s'effondrer lourdement à côté de lui. Son regard tomba aussitôt sur l'unique bras de Sasuke. Il ressentit un immense soulagement en constatant qu'il était toujours bien là et en un seul morceau. Le gant que portait l'Uchiwa avait été réduit en cendres par l'onde de choc, ne laissant plus qu'un mince élastique noir lui enserrant le poignet, et sa manche avait été brûlée jusqu'au niveau du coude. Sans réfléchir, Naruto posa ses deux mains contre les épaules de Sasuke tandis que le manteau de chakra rouge s'estompait lentement jusqu'à disparaître complètement, et il laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues.

La poitrine de Sasuke s'élevait et s'abaissait au rythme régulier de sa respiration. Son chakra était calme et stable. Il était vivant et en aussi bonne santé que possible. Son cœur battait, à l'unisson avec celui de Naruto. Le blond sanglota bruyamment dans l'air frais de la vallée, dans le vacarme des eaux qui coulaient à quelques mètres. Il souleva les épaules de l'Uchiwa pour le placer sur ses genoux, soutenant son ami d'un bras et couvrant son visage baigné de larmes de l'autre main, incapable d'étouffer ses pleurs.

– Tu… fais… trop de bruit, idiot, murmura la voix de Sasuke au bout de quelques minutes.

Les pleurs de Naruto s'interrompirent brusquement. Il se figea, sa main toujours appuyée contre ses yeux gonflés de larmes. Il sentit Sasuke exhaler profondément, bouger lentement dans ses bras sans pour autant avoir la force de se dégager de son étreinte. Ils demeurèrent ainsi de longues secondes, immobiles et silencieux l'un comme l'autre, comme si aucun des deux ne souhaitait briser cet instant. Naruto aurait presque voulu passer l'éternité ainsi, dans la nuit de la Vallée de la Fin, avec les étoiles et la rivière pour seuls témoins, avec le chakra de Sasuke qui vibrait en écho avec le sien.

Mais il était las et fatigué, et il savait que Kurama, bien que silencieux, observait et écoutait. Il ne pouvait pas rester muet plus longtemps et il savait que Sasuke ne ferait pas le premier pas. Alors il prit une profonde et fragile inspiration encore entrecoupée de sanglots, et laissa retomber sa main de son visage. Les yeux de Sasuke étaient ouverts, mais ne le regardaient pas. Ils étaient rivés sur la voûte céleste au-dessus de leurs têtes. Naruto suivit son regard, mais ses yeux se fixèrent sur les étoiles sans les voir. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu vingt-six ans plus tôt : il avait perdu son bras, il gisait ensanglanté sur les restes de pierre des statues d'Hashirama et de Madara, et Sasuke, encore inconscient à côté de lui, respirait calmement. Il s'était laissé bercé par son souffle régulier, étrangement serein même s'il savait qu'ils étaient tous les deux en train de se vider de leur sang et qu'il n'était pas certain qu'ils soient encore vivants pour voir le soleil se lever.

– Combien de fois ? soupira le blond d'une voix rauque. Combien de fois on va finir ici, Sasuke ?

– Autant de fois qu'il nous le faudra, on dirait, vint la réponse monocorde.

– Cette fois-là aurait pu être la dernière, réalisa Naruto d'une voix plus brisée qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Tu t'en rends compte, espèce de salaud ?

Sasuke resta silencieux, au profond désarroi de l'Hokage. Il s'arracha à la contemplation du ciel pour baisser les yeux vers son ami, chamboulé et énervé quand il constata que ce dernier ne prit même pas la peine de croiser son regard.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, Sasuke ? T'aurais pu y passer !

– C'était un risque à prendre, soupira l'Uchiwa. J'espérais que Kurama arrive à te dissuader d'attaquer, mais apparemment, il a échoué. Ça n'a plus d'importance, ajouta-t-il après un court silence. Au moins, il m'a sauvé. Dis-lui que je lui en suis reconnaissant.

– Tu peux le lui dire toi-même, rétorqua Naruto avec acidité. Apparemment, t'as aucun mal à lui parler sans que je m'en aperçoive.

– … Je suis désolé.

L'excuse sonna creux aux oreilles de Naruto, non pas parce qu'elle manquait de sincérité, mais parce qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi exactement Sasuke s'excusait. Pour l'avoir trompé ? Pour avoir risqué sa vie ? Pour avoir laissé Naruto manquer de le tuer ? Naruto aurait volontiers haï l'Uchiwa s'il n'était pas si… si vidé. Où était son entrain habituel, sa force qui l'avait mené jusqu'ici, sa volonté de fer par laquelle il avait réussi à changer le village de Konoha pour qu'il devienne ce qu'il était aujourd'hui ? C'était comme si Sasuke avait réussi à lui voler toute son énergie en un seul geste.

– T'avais pas besoin de faire ça, lâcha le blond en essayant de capturer le regard de son ami. Pourquoi être allé si loin ? Juste pour une dispute ? Pour… pour me faire comprendre que j'aurais dû écouter Kurama ? Que j'aurais dû t'écouter ?

– En partie, avoua Sasuke en ayant le culot monstre d'esquisser un sourire en coin. Tu me crois maintenant, quand je te dis que tu deviens trop obstiné sur cette histoire de succession ? Pour quelqu'un qui a passé sa vie à créer des liens, tu n'écoutes plus beaucoup les conseils de tes amis.

– Si j'avais écouté les conseils de mes amis, je n'aurais pas passé ma vie à te poursuivre pour te ramener au village, rétorqua sèchement Naruto. Et qui sait où tu serais aujourd'hui ?

Mort sans doute. Ou encore vivant, mais semant terreur et destruction autour de lui. Loin de se laisser démonter, Sasuke amorça un haussement d'épaules, entravées par le bras de Naruto toujours enroulé autour d'elles.

– Mais je suis pas n'importe qui, hein Naruto ? Je suis ton _meilleur_ ami, non ?

– T'es qu'un conard arrogant, rétorqua l'Hokage en inspirant profondément pour retenir de nouveaux sanglots qu'il sentait monter dans sa gorge.

Son corps se tendit comme la corde d'un arc lorsqu'il sentit des doigts agripper sa main de chair et de sang par le poignet. Sasuke le regardait cette fois directement dans les yeux, ses iris noir et améthyste plantés dans son regard comme pour sonder son âme. C'était Madara qui affrontait Hashirama, Indra qui regardait Asura, la lune qui faisait face au soleil.

– Naruto, la dernière fois qu'on s'est retrouvés ici, j'étais prêt à mourir, dit-il avec gravité, choisissant d'ignorer l'étincelle de douleur qui apparut dans le regard de son ami. Si j'ai accepté de vivre et de te suivre, c'est parce que tu incarnais le village et le monde dans lequel j'aurais accepté de vivre. Depuis Hashirama, tu étais le premier à vouloir accepter les Uchiwas sans les craindre ou vouloir les utiliser. Tu as fait de Konoha l'endroit de naissance de ma fille unique, et celui grâce auquel elle est devenue la femme qu'est aujourd'hui.

Naruto était figé, accroché aux paroles de Sasuke. Il tressaillit quand la main de l'Uchiwa toujours enroulée autour de son poignet tira son bras avec force.

– Je t'ai suivi pendant toutes ces années et j'ai fini par croire en toi et en ta vision ridiculement idéaliste du monde, continua Sasuke d'une voix plus ferme. Mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser devenir comme Danzô, comme le Sandaime, comme Tobirama.

– Le Nidaime était…, commença faiblement le blond, mais Sasuke l'interrompit.

– Il n'a jamais compris le rêve de son frère. Hashirama considérait le village comme une profonde action d'unité. Aux yeux de Tobirama, ce n'était qu'un édifice inamovible qu'il fallait à tout prix protéger, même au détriment de ses habitants. Il se méfiait du sentiment d'indépendance de tous les clans, en particulier de celui des Uchiwas, sans doute à cause de Madara. De qui crois-tu que Danzô a hérité sa vision étriquée de ce qu'est un village et un Hokage ?

« Comment quelqu'un qui ne peut même pas sauver un ami peut devenir Hokage ? » souffla une petite voix perfide dans l'esprit de Naruto. Sasuke hocha la tête, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, ce qui était probablement le cas.

– Tu es la réincarnation d'Asura, mais pour moi, tu as toujours davantage porté les valeurs de Senju Hashirama, avoua-t-il. Un idiot idéaliste qui croyait en la réunification des shinobis sous une même bannière, au-delà des différences et des conflits. Je veux que tu restes ce même idiot, Naruto, et pas que tu deviennes une pâle copie de toi-même.

– Tu aurais pu me dire ça, au lieu de faire ta crise suicidaire, protesta Naruto.

– Je t'ai parlé, mais tu as refusé de m'écouter, remarqua Sasuke d'une voix morne. Tu te souviens de ce qu'on disait quand on était gamins ? Les ninjas de haute-volée voient dans le cœur de l'autre en se battant. Tu as vu dans mon cœur, Naruto ?

Naruto ouvrit la bouche, la referma, jetant un regard pensif vers Sasuke. Ses yeux étaient indéchiffrables, insondables, mais déterminés.

– Non, répondit finalement l'Hokage. Je crois que j'ai vu dans le mien, cette fois.

Le sol d'eau, la silhouette imposante de Kurama, la forme inerte de Sasuke contre le démon-regard. Deux anciens ennemis unis dans son esprit pour le sauver de lui-même. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Naruto s'était senti affreusement seul, séparé de ses plus proches amis – Kurama avec qui il partageait son corps, Sasuke avait qui il partageait son cœur – par sa propre obstination. Avait-il vu ses enfants grandir ? Avait-il profité du retour de Sasuke au village ? Avait-il remarqué ses amis qui, les uns après les autres, avaient passé le flambeau ? Avait-il réalisé que Konoha n'était plus le village dans lequel il avait grandi, mais qu'il était animé d'une nouvelle force, d'une nouvelle âme incarnée par la jeune génération ?

– Et qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? interrogea Sasuke.

– Un idiot, soupira Naruto.

Cette fois, un véritable sourire apparut sur le visage de l'Uchiwa, avant de se muer en un rire un peu rauque qui monta vers le ciel nocturne. Son regard changea, se teintant de douceur.

– Alors je suis soulagé, souffla-t-il en fermant brièvement les yeux.

– C'est si jouissif que ça d'avoir raison ?

– C'est si difficile que ça d'admettre qu'on a perdu ?

Naruto se sentait plus soulagé que défait. Il avait l'impression qu'un poids s'était soulevé de ses épaules. Son rôle d'Hokage lui semblait soudain moins important, comme quelque chose de secondaire. L'importance même du village, sans être moins essentielle à ses yeux, lui paraissait plus relative. Il regarda le ciel en ayant le sentiment de redécouvrir l'existence des étoiles.

– Un peu, dit le blond en réponse à la question sûrement rhétorique de son ami. Je me sens vraiment débile. Je suis désolé. Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu ailles aussi loin pour me faire ouvrir les yeux.

Il aurait pu reprocher à Sasuke d'avoir ainsi risqué sa vie, juste pour prouver qu'il avait raison, mais se retint. Il ne pouvait pas blâmer son ami de ses actions, car il avait fait exactement la même chose durant des années, pendant qu'il courait après l'Uchiwa qui se perdait lentement mais sûrement dans la noirceur de sa haine. Comme l'avait dit Kurama, ils avaient tous les deux risqué leur vie à chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient affrontés, incapables l'un et l'autre de lâcher le morceau. Cette fois, les rôles étaient inversés.

– C'est inutile de me remercier, répondit Sasuke. Après tout ce que je t'ai fait subir, c'était la moindre des choses.

– Ne refais plus jamais ça, ordonna Naruto en usant instinctivement sa voix d'Hokage.

– Si tu promets de céder enfin ta place et de choisir un successeur.

Un rire cassé échappa au Nanadaime. C'était injuste quelque part, pensa-t-il, car si leurs rôles étaient inversés, leurs situations respectives n'étaient pas les mêmes. Sasuke n'avait jamais cherché à épargner la vie de Naruto et Naruto avait toujours essayé d'épargner celle de Sasuke. Aujourd'hui pas moins qu'autrefois, Naruto était incapable de vivre avec le sang de Sasuke sur les mains et l'Uchiwa s'en était sciemment servi pour enseigner une cruelle leçon à son ami. Un violent frisson secoua l'échine du blond à cette pensée et, instinctivement, il resserra son étreinte autour des épaules de Sasuke.

L'Uchiwa releva les yeux en sentant Naruto trembler contre lui. Le visage de l'Hokage était à peine visible dans la pénombre nocturne, mais le Rinnegan de Sasuke pouvait voir l'expression torturée du blond comme en plein jour. Ses doigts pâles se resserrèrent autour du poignet du blond.

– Hé, arrête ça idiot, intima-t-il d'une voix étonnement douce. Je suis là, en vie.

Comme Naruto resta muet, Sasuke tira la main du blond vers lui, et enroula d'autorité son index et son majeur autour de ceux de son ami. Le geste eut le mérite d'arracher un soupir douloureux à l'Hokage.

– Je suis là, répéta Sasuke avec plus de force. Et si tu es d'accord, je te laisserai même venir avec moi pour mon prochain voyage.

Tout comme Madara avait un jour retenu la main d'Hashirama qui avait préféré mettre fin à ses jours plutôt que de tuer son meilleur ami, Sasuke tendait la main vers Naruto pour l'aider à avancer. La haine des Uchiwas était peut-être dévorante, mais l'amour des Senjus pouvait s'assimiler à un paralysant qui empêchait de voir au-delà des frontières du village. Naruto avait toujours été intimement lié à Konoha. En plus d'être son lieu de naissance, il y était lié par ses parents, par Tsunade qui avait fait de lui son héritier, par Sasuke lui-même dont la haine qu'il avait nourri à l'égard de Konoha n'avait que renforcé la détermination du blond à protéger le village.

C'était difficile d'abandonner ce qui ressemblait à une raison de vivre. Naruto avait envie de retourner dans son bureau, de poursuivre son interminable travail. Il avait encore tellement de projets, tellement de rêves pour Konoha. Mais les doigts de Sasuke contre les siens étaient pareils à une ancre qui, au lieu de le fixer au même endroit, l'entraînait plus loin, en avant. Oui, l'amour des Senjus pouvait être paralysant, mais le feu des Uchiwas l'aiderait toujours à aller de l'avant, à regarder toujours plus loin.

Pour la première fois depuis sa discussion avec Kurama, un sourire sincère perça l'expression de détresse de Naruto. Il resserra son bras autour des épaules de son ami.

– Hé, Sasuke…

– Hm ?

Naruto regarda le ciel. Les étoiles étaient vraiment belles.

– Je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour me le trouver, ce successeur.

Il sentit la main de Sasuke se serrer autour de la sienne en guise d'accord silencieux. Il ressentit l'approbation de Kurama dans son esprit. Il n'avait pas particulièrement l'impression d'avoir fait le bon choix, mais il sentait un curieux sentiment de paix et de légèreté l'envahir tout entier. Il se demanda distraitement quand son rôle d'Hokage était devenu un poids si lourd sur ses épaules, avant d'abandonner l'idée de trouver la réponse.

– Sasuke…

– Quoi encore ?

– J'espère vraiment que c'est la dernière fois qu'on se bat comme ça, confessa Naruto d'une voix fatiguée.

– Moi aussi, répondit Sasuke en fermant les yeux. Je deviens trop vieux pour ces conneries… Je crois que je me suis bloqué le dos, avoua-t-il à mi-voix, les joues rougissant dans la pénombre.

Un rire roula dans la poitrine de Naruto. Mais il choisit ne pas faire de remarque et invita son ami à grimper sur son dos. Sasuke ne protesta pas et enroula son unique bras autour des épaules de Naruto. Lentement, ils prirent le chemin du retour.

– Sakura-chan va nous tuer, soupira le blond alors qu'il marchait entre les arbres.

– Je lui dirai que c'est de ta faute, marmonna Sasuke, le visage appuyé contre son épaule.

– Lâcheur.

– Idiot.

Naruto pouvait presque sentir le sourire de l'Uchiwa contre son dos. Il regarda au loin, aperçut les lumières de Konoha entre les troncs rouges au loin, perçant l'obscurité de la nuit. Les gardes de surveillance avaient certainement entendu le vacarme de leur affrontement dans la Vallée. Ils devaient être sur le pied de guerre, mais Naruto se sentait prêt. Même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il avait perdu cette bataille contre Sasuke, ça ne ressemblait pas à un échec. Non, ça ressemblait vraiment à un nouveau départ, avec son meilleur ami à ses côtés.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire. Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de la lire, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé._


End file.
